


Hipster Sweaters, Romance Movies, Mint Chocolate Ice Cream, and the Three Impossible Feats

by amminyard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hey whatever works I suppose, Hipster sweaters, Ice Cream, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Nico and Jason are dorks, Nico is heartbroken so Jason cheers him up the cheesy way, romance movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amminyard/pseuds/amminyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth get married and Nico is heartbroken. Jason decides to cheer him up. Cheesy movies, sweaters, and ice cream ensue. And a few impossible things. Pure Jasico fluff. First posted on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipster Sweaters, Romance Movies, Mint Chocolate Ice Cream, and the Three Impossible Feats

Nico di Angelo couldn’t be less happy. 

It had been almost seven years since the Giant War ended, and Percy Jackson had finally decided to propose to Annabeth Chase. Everyone was excited for the Golden Couple when they announced the proposal and Nico had put on the best I’m-really-happy-for-you face as he could muster, despite the fact that his heart was breaking. No matter how hard he tried, he hadn’t stopped liking Percy. Percy and Annabeth’s gushiness while dating had been bad enough, but marriage? Marriage was the icing on the cake. 

That had been eight months ago. Today was the big day. Nico was desolate. He was dressed up in a tux (as Percy insisted that Nico be one of his groomsmen) and watching from behind Frank as the couple exchanged vows. Jason, standing behind him, patted the twenty-one-year-old on the back, trying to comfort the poor boy with a hopeless crush. 

Nico spent the entire wedding holding back tears and anger, only succeeding due to Jason’s encouraging hand on his back.

So, when the reception came, Nico stayed for maybe an hour and feigned a headache so he could go home early. He hugged Percy and Annabeth, wishing them well, and went on his way. Jason left soon after, saying he was going to make sure the son of Hades was okay.

He reached the man’s apartment about twenty minutes later, taking out his spare key that Nico had given him when they moved in. He found him curled up on the couch, watching some cheesy romance movie with a huge tub of mint chocolate ice cream in his hand. He was wrapped in the blanket Hazel had made him for Christmas two years ago, wearing an oversized hipster sweater with a skull on it that Leo had given him as a joke. His black hair was unruly as ever and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. As long as Nico’s limbs were, Jason was surprised he could curl in that tightly. Jason plopped down beside him.

Nico looked up and asked, “Why are you here, Grace? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the happy couple?” He sounded irritated.

“Percy and Annabeth have enough people to celebrate with. You, on the other hand, do not. So here I am.”

He groaned. “Can’t you leave me alone for once? Just this one time, can you let me cry on my own?” 

Jason smirked. “Not going to happen, di Angelo.”

“Figured as much.”

He looked over at him, smiled, and announced he would be right back.

He ran over to the spare bedroom where he kept some of his clothes and pulled out his own oversized sweater. Leo had decided to get them for everyone that year. His had the Superman “S” on it. He also ran to get the tub of ice cream (and yes, it was Superman too but he’d never let anyone but Nico know that) and then promptly plopped himself in the same spot he had been sitting in before. Nico looked over and, despite himself, he laughed.

He sat up and paused the movie asking, “So what’re we watching, Superman?”

“You up for the usual, Death Breath?”

“Always.”

And that’s how they ended up watching The Notebook and Titanic until the early hours of the morning, donned in cheesy, warm sweaters, and eating ice cream. They fell asleep with their heads on the other’s shoulders and woke up intertwined. Nico had been smiling in his sleep, which was a feat in itself. Another feat was the simple fact that Nico woke up and he didn’t care about Percy anymore. He still loved him, but not quite in the way he did before.

The last feat wasn’t that sleepy, not-fully-aware Nico kissed Jason without thinking as soon as he awoke, but that Jason kissed back.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @amminyard


End file.
